The Bloody Princess
by evilswanqueen101
Summary: Emma is apart of a gang. What happens when her gang life seeps into Storybrooke.
1. Prologue

**Hello people, I've decided to redo this chapter and get help from a beta. So thank you, Pennpayper for all of your patience and suggestions. I hope all of you enjoy the new and improved chapter of Bloody princess. Also thank you again ****tibetan mastiff for this amazing and inspiring prompt.**

**I do not own any of OUAT's characters or settings.**

**P.S please review I would love feedback and ideas for future chapters.**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Portland 1996,

She did not know the last time she had eaten, or even the last time she had slept. All she knew was she had to keep running otherwise they would find her. Emma Swan had been a foster kid for longer than she could remember. Now at sixteen, she was finally fed up. She had been thrown from family to family more than she could count, and she had finally had enough. So a week ago she ran away from one of the worst families she had ever been with. now she was stuck roaming the street starving, homeless and feeling hopeless. She had just decided to stop walking when she heard a noise from the alley.

She turned the corner of the building and the first thing she noticed was a man laying on the ground with blood surrounding him. She then noticed three men in black standing over him. _They are going to kill him, Emma thought_. But instead of going to tell somebody she decided to see how this would all play out.

"I told you Sammy, Boss wants his money by midnight," The shortest guy said.

"I'll have it. I promise," a terrified voice came from the ground.

"You better or I'll let Bobby and Jaime here have a go at you," He said walking away, but not before kicking the man on the ground in the stomach. He stopped when his eyes landed on Emma.

Now that he was facing her, she was able to take a good look at him. He seemed to be in his early thirties or late twenties. He had sky blue orbs, which would be considered cute if not for the look of pure anger in his eyes. Right below his left eye sat a scar that looked as if someone were aiming for his eye but missed. But the thing that surprised her the most was the amused smile across his face. That smile made her think that she wasn't the first teenager to watch him beat someone half to death. Maybe in his world teenagers came across this type of stuff every day.

"Hey Princess what're you doing here?" he asked. His voice was a smooth as melted sugar and just as dangerous.

"Nothing." Emma replied. She could not think anything else to say.

"Ya sure? You look hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Before she could say no, her stomach gave her away and growled. He smiled seeing his thoughts confirmed so quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled. "Walk with us Princess." He started walking down the sidewalk.

"What about him?" Emma asked pointing at the guy on the ground.

"He'll be fine," the short guy said with a shrug that said he could care less about what happened to the poor soul on the ground. "Now come on." Emma knew she could have walked or ran away. But there was something about the man that intrigued her. His men would probably have run after her anyway. She was technically a witness to a crime. So Emma went with her instinct. She followed the man.

"Whatever. Hey what's your name? I know they are Bobby and Jaime, but who are you?" Emma asked genuinely curious.

"What your name?" Mysterious guy asked her, evading her questions.

"I asked first."

"You got a point there. I'm Xavier. And you are?" Xavier held his hand out for her to shake.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Emma replied. Looking down at his outstretched hand before looking ahead again.

Xavier took that as a sign to end the conversation. The silence as they walked through the city allowed Emma to evaluate her situation. The number one thing that she wanted to know was who these guys were. Even though she witnessed the beating a man. She still felt safe around them, and she wanted to know why. She also wanted to know if all of this was a trap. Was she in danger? Were planning on killing her? I mean they basically killed that guy in the alley.

"We're here," Xavier said bringing her out of her thoughts. When she looked up they were standing in front of what looked like a Mexican restaurant. Her suspicions were confirmed when Xavier asked, "What's your favorite Mexican food?"

"Enchiladas," Emma replied with a small smile.

"Enchiladas it is, princess," He said. "You guys go find a table for us while I go order."

When he walked away his companions guided her to a closed of area in the back of the restaurant. As soon as she sat down she knew something big was about to happen. If the tension in the air didn't clue her in, Bobby and Jaime standing in front of her like bodyguards should have. Ten minutes later, Xavier walked over with a plate that he sat in front of her. Giving her a brief smile, he turned to to Bobby whispering in his ear.

Emma didn't really care what they were saying. The smell coming from the food below her was intoxicating. She practically dived in seeing as though she couldn't remember the last time she ate

"So I'm guessing it's good, huh," Xavier commented. "I'm also guessing that you wanna know who we are, and why we're helping you?"

"Yea, so are you going to tell me or what," Emma snapped, upset that they had interrupted her meal.

"Well we can't tell you anything, but our boss will be here soon though and he'll be able to answer your questions."

"Okay. Cool." Emma conceded.

Emma returned to her meal, but not without caution. She wondered if they picked kids up off the street daily, with the way Xavier spoke about his boss answering her questions. Looking around the restaurant she observed the way all of the costumers conversed when, all of the sudden silence overcame the environment. She looked up and saw a man with a long overcoat, built like the Hulk, walk in with two guys right behind him. she looked over to ask Xavier who the guy and realized that Xavier wasn't there. He was actually walking over to the man in the coat, whispering in the man's ear. Emma knew that he was telling the man about her because the man in the coat stared at her throughout their whole whispered conversation. The next thing she knows they're walking over to her, so she does the thing she does best be invisible. she knew it didn't work when the man sat down in front of her, and stared straight into her eyes.

"Hey princess. There's someone I would like for you to meet," Xavier and the man in the coat occupy the two seats in front of her. "This is my boss. Boss, this is princess,"

"Hello, princess" he reached his hand out to her. Emma thought about smacking the hand away but instead she mumbled, "My name isn't princess."

Emma didn't even think before the words came out of her mouth. She mentally prepared to be punished. What she didn't expect was the laugh that came out of the man's mouth.

"Ok, then what is your name then?" He asked.

"Emma Swan," she whispered.

"And what were you doing all alone on the streets of Portland tonight?" He sipped from the cup Xavier handed to him. When she didn't respond right away, he turned to Xavier and said, "X, you didn't say that the girl could suddenly go mute." The boss man laughed.

"I'm not a mute, " Emma sneered. "and if I was that's not something you laugh at."

"Wow girl's got bite." The boss man muttered. "Now are you going to tell me what you were doing roaming around at night?"

"How do I know if I could trust you or not?" Emma crossed her arms.

"You don't," The look on her face told him that was the wrong answer. "You're right. You don't know if you can trust me. So I'm going to tell you a little about me. My name is Jackson, but as you noticed everybody calls me boss. I am the leader of a gang called the Vipers. Your right you can't trust me, but I also know that you're running from something or someone. And that thing must be really dangerous for you to decide on running away."

Emma, hearing the man's story, sighed and said, "I'm running from someone. My foster parents aren't nice people and I couldn't take it anymore. Please don't make me go back. I'll do anything" Emma pleaded.

"Anything?" At her nod, he continued, "What if I asked you to join my gang"

Emma bit her leg thinking of all the pros and cons but realizing that there were more pros than cons, she agreed.

"Okay."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQS

**P.P.S Thank you for reading and I hope you take the the time to review**


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Sorry for the long wait but you should know I always finish what I start no matter what. I don't own OUAT characters. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

There was blood everywhere. Blood on the floors, her clothes, and on the walls. All she could see was red and she couldn't be more content. Ever since Emma joined the vipers she found a part of herself that she didn't even know existed. Now Emma Swan was the most feared person in Boston. Everyone knew her as The Bloody Princess. She was next in line for the throne and she loved it. She couldn't wait for Jackson to step done and give her the reigns. As of right now though she had something to take care of.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time Mikey. Where's the money that you owe us" she gave the man at her feet another kick before kneeling down and tapping his cheek. "And don't lie to me again."

"I-I don't… have i-it" he whimpered as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes and Emma smirked.

"We've given you enough chances Mikey I think you know what happens now." She took a gun out and cocked it. "I'm really sorry about this" she pointed it at his head.

"Please don't do this… I have a kid" he pleaded. Emma rolled her eyes and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the large empty room. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Don't we all" Emma whispered in response to his last words. She turned to the men behind her. "Clean this up I'm going home.

After taking a hot shower Emma was sitting on her couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other as she watched a movie. The credits just started rolling when there was a knock on the door. Emma groaned as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and frowned when she came face to face with a kid about 10 years old. "What do you want" she glared at him

"Are you Emma Swan" he asked unaffected by her glare. When she nodded her head he continued. "I'm Henry your son."

Those words caused Emma's heart to stop. "I don't have a son. You should be getting home kid." She moved to close the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"Did you give up a baby up for adoption ten years ago? Well that was me" He smiled at her.

She let him in and after he practically blackmailed her they were on the road to Maine. Before leaving Emma changed into a tank top and her red leather jacket. Her green eyes were covered by sunglasses. When they past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign Emma turned to Henry. "So where do you live kid" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

Henry heard a dangerous tint in her voice and sighed. "108 Mifflin Street. It's the biggest house on the street" he turned to look out of the window.

She nodded and the rest of the drive was in silence. When Emma stopped in front of the house she was confuse why he would ever want to leave a place like this. She got out of her bug and led the young boy towards the mansion. Just as they reached the steps the door opened and a dark haired woman rushed out. "Henry" she heard the frantic voice as the woman hugged Henry. "Are you ok Henry, I was so worried." That voice made Emma's entire body tingle.

"I'm fine and I found my real mom" Henry pushed the woman away and ran into the house. All Emma wanted to do was grab him and make him apologize, _He's definitely my son_, Emma sighed. She watched as the woman stood and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Your Henry's birth mom" She asked quietly.

"It seems like it" she shrugged. She looked the other woman up and down. "I'm Emma swan" She held out her hand.

"I'm Regina Mills, How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you will ever taste" she smirked. Emma knew that look anywhere. She was being looked at like she was prey. _I'll play along just a little longer _Emma smiled softly.

"I would love that" She followed her inside her eyes on the perfect behind the whole time. She followed Regina into a study and sat down on the couch as Regina poured them both a glass of cider. Emma pull off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket. When Regina looked into those intense eyes she almost dropped both glasses. Emma smirked she knew the affect she had on women, and this woman was no different.

"I'm sorry that Henry interrupted your life" Regina cleared her throat and sat down across from Emma.

"It's fine I'm just happy he got to me safe. Boston can e a dangerous place." Emma took a sip of the cider and almost moaned at the taste.

"What do you mean a dangerous place" Regina's eyebrows furrowed which Emma thought was absolutely adorable.

"You know gangs and stuff. Some people just don't care about kids so I'm happy that Henry didn't encounter those people." Emma shrugged. She knew too well of the dangers of gangs. The Vipers would never harm a child but their rivals might.

"Well then thank you for keeping my son safe." Regina gave her a forced smile.

"No problem I should get going though" Emma stood up and put her glasses back on.

"Oh well have a safe trip back to Boston" Regina stood as well.

"Oh I was thinking about stay for a while"

"I don't think that's a good idea, you'll only confuse Henry"

"Who said I was staying for Henry" Emma smirked and walked out of the mansion she drove to Granny's and after a weird encounter with a old man she headed up to her rented room. She went to sleep deciding to call Jackson in the morning so he wouldn't worry about her.

Back at the mansion Regina was extremely confused Henry's birth mother was in town and even though she wanted her to leave she was happy that she said she was staying. Let's just say that they both went to sleep with a smile on their face that night.

**An: I hope you like it. Next time Emma and Henry spend more time together, Emma talks to her boss, and Regina's still confused about her feelings for Emma. Please review and tell me what you think and all suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT Characters. I hope you like**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emma's sleep was rudely interrupted by someone banging on her room door. She groaned and stood up she walked over to the door dressed in pajama pants and a sports bra. She was happy that Jackson made her start leaving a duffel bag in her car. 'You never know where you'll end up' she heard his voice in the back of her head. She opened the door and smirked when she saw her son's adoptive mom standing there.

Regina's voice caught in her throat when she noticed Emma's exposed abs. She cleared her throat and glared at the blonde. "Where is he?"

Emma looked at her confused. "Where is who" At Regina's glare she smirked. "So you lost your son again" She chuckled when Regina gave her an almost growl. "Come on I'll help you find him" She turned around and looked grabbed her bag before going into the bathroom. Regina walked deeper into the room and started to look around. She heard a buzzing sound and walked over to the table she saw that someone had texted Emma. 'Call me when you get this we need to talk.' The text came from an unknown number. Before she could investigate further the bathroom opened and Emma stepped out. She was dressed in Jeans and a t shirt with a red leather jacket. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. A look that made Regina's heart skip a few beats.

Emma looked at Regina then over at her phone. She frowned and walked over to grab her phone. "We should go and find the kid before he leaves town or something" she glared at Regina before walking out of the room. They ended up walking through town, against Regina's wishes of course. They stopped at Henry's school, and now they were headed in the direction that Henry's teacher had sent them. They were walking in silence until Regina decided to change that.

"So who was that message from you a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

"It was from my boss" Emma answered looking ahead.

"What do you do for a living" Regina decided not to mention that her boss was labeled as unknown.

"Are you always this curious?" Emma asked frustrated. When Regina just gave her a look she sighed, "I'm a bail bonds person" She was used to having to lie to people about her profession this situation was no different.

"That's a dangerous job for such a dangerous city" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"I like danger it gives me excitement. There's nothing wrong with that" Emma smirked. Before the older woman had a chance to reply they arrived at their destination. "I'll go talk to him. You stay here" Emma said and Regina was surprised that she actually listened to the blonde.

Emma walked over to the 'castle' and looked at Henry who had his head buried in a book. "What are you reading kid" Emma crossed her arms.

"Fairytales" He mumbled not looking up.

"Why didn't you go to school today." She sat next to him.

"What's the point we learn the same thing every day" at Emma's confused face he sighed. "Don't you see how weird everything here is? It's because everyone is cursed they're stuck living the same day over and over again" he explained.

"Yeah right kid" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. No one believes me" He jumped down and started walking away.

Emma got down and grabbed his arm. "He I never said I didn't believe you. Why don't you tell your mo-"

"Because she's evil and she's the reason they're stuck here, she cast the curse" he interrupted her. "You can't trust her she's the evil queen and you have to stop her"

Emma sighed. "I doubt she's evil. I mean she obviously loves you." Emma tried to persuade him.

"She doesn't love me she can't love me she did evil things." Emma felt her heart drop at his words.

"Well then with that logic I must not love you either seeing as I have done evil things too. How about I get your mom to let me come over for dinner tonight and I'll see if your right. In the mea time you need to get to school. Deal?" she held her hand out to him and he shook it with a smile. They walked back over to where Regina stood and Emma saw the sad look on the dark haired woman when Henry basically ignored her on the walk to his school. When he walked to his class Emma's phone rang. She frowned when she saw the number. She turned to Regina with a smirk.

"I'll be over for dinner tonight and my favorite food is enchiladas." She turned and walked away answering her phone. Regina glared at the back of her head but a part of her was excited about the idea.

"Hey boss what's up" Emma said into the phone as she got into her bug that was parked outside of Granny's

"I got your text. Is this town really legit?" Jackson said seriously.

"Yes it is" Emma looked into her rearview mirror and watched as Regina walked towards her office.

"Well then you know what to do" He said before hanging up.

"Yeah I do" she said to herself as she drove to the only clothing store in town.

* * *

Emma arrived at the mansion exactly ten minutes before seven. She was dressed jeans, a button up and she topped the outfit with a tie. She held a rose in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. The door opened revealing Regina dressed in a purple dress that hugged her curves just right. Emma licked her lips and handed the rose to the other woman "I didn't know what wine you liked so I guessed Emma gave her a charming smile.

"Thank you, this is fine dear" she took the wine and walked into the kitchen smirking when she felt Emma's eyes on her.

Emma smirked when she smelled the enchiladas. "I see you listened to my suggestion. Where's Henry?" Emma leaned against the counter.

"Well the food's done so he'll be down soon" With Emma's help she brought the food and drinks to the table. Right on cue they heard footsteps rush downstairs.

They sat down and ate making conversation. For the first time Henry as starting to wonder if his mom was really evil. She was laughing and blushing at Emma's jokes which he had never seen her do. He looked down at his food thinking that maybe he was wrong as his mom served dessert her phone rang. He watched as a frown crossed her face with a curiosity. She hung up with a sigh. "I'm sorry Henry but I have to go do you want to go to granny's and wait with Ruby" she started cleaning up.

"I'll stay with him" Emma said with a smile. Henry watched intrigued as his mom looked at her before nodding.

"Fine Henry you can stay here with Emma but I want you in bed at your usual time do you understand" she gave him a stern look.

"Yes mom" He agreed quickly. Regina hurriedly cleaned up before grabbing her coat and leaving.

* * *

The call Regina received lead her to into the woods where the sheriff was. She gasped when she saw what was in front of her. A deadd man that she didn't recognized. Instantly she could tell that he was beaten to death and left out here to be found. "He was found right before I called you someone was running through the woods and found him. We already got their statement and this was left on him" Graham handed her a paper with a snake drawn on it and 'THE VIPERS' written across it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own any of OUAT character. Short M part**

* * *

Regina had finally arrived home at 1 in the morning. After waiting for the body to be picked up she went back to the station where they did their best to decipher the paper left on the victim. Regina felt completely drained she had never seen something so horrible since she was a queen and she realized that she didn't like seeing things like that. She never truly did. The way tat man was beat scared Regina knowing that someone in her town other than her could do something like that. She sighed and began to walk upstairs.

"Are you okay" she almost fell down the steps when she jumped at the sound of the voice. She completely forgot she left Henry here with Emma.

"I'm fine dear there's no reason for you to stay any longer" She turned and looked down at those damn green eyes that she knew could convince her of anything. But of course there was no way she would admit that to the blonde.

"Your right I don't need to stay but I want to stay. I want to make sure that you're okay" Emma said and Regina saw concern flash in those green eyes. "You seem a little shaken up. Maybe you want to talk about it" the young blonde shrugged.

Her mind was telling her to say no while her heart was telling her to sit down and tell her everything. And of course Regina always thought with her heart so she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with Emma close behind. She poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed a beer for Emma. "There was a murder" Regina whispered looking down at the counter. "And I don't even know where to begin looking for the person who did this."

Emma nodded. "Well maybe you should start with figuring out who the person who was murdered is. That'll probably narrow down the suspects." Emma suggested.

"That's what we're doing. It's not just that though. It's the fact that now I have to tell Henry that someone in the town he grew up in is a murderer. How can I protect him from this now? How can I make sure he is safe?" Regina said sadly

"Well first of all you've been doing an amazing job for the last ten years. And now you're not alone. I want to be a part of Henry's life and hopefully I'll be a part of your life as well." Emma steps closer to Regina and grabbed her hand. She brought the olive toned hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "A woman like you should never face the world alone" Emma gave her a charming smile and leaned forward and kissed the plump lips.

Regina gasped into the kiss before kissing the younger woman back eagerly. She felt her entire body tingle at the feel and taste of the younger woman. For the first time ever she felt free and she would milk this feeling for everything it was worth. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. When Emma's hand moved to the hem of her dress she pulled away from the kiss. "Upstairs Miss. Swan" Emma heard the sultry voice whisper in her ear.

Emma gripped the back of Regina's thighs and lifted her into the air making the other woman yelp. Emma ignored the shocked noise and walked up the steps finding her way to the master bedroom. She kicked the door closed behind her hearing the soft thud when it closed. She laid the older woman on the silk sheets. Looking down at Regina she smiled. "Let me take care of you beautiful" she leaned down and kissed Regina's neck licking and sucking at the sensitive. Regina moaned and arched into the blonde. Emma reached under her and unzipped the tight dress helping Regina slide out of it. Emma licked her lips and her eyes darkened at the sight of the woman beneath her.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to fuck me Miss. Swan." Regina smirked up at her. Emma growled and leaned down to kiss that smirk away. She began kissing and biting down the olive skinned woman. On her way between the other woman's legs she removed the lace bra and panties. She moan at her first taste of the mayor. Applying slow licks over between toned thighs making the other woman squirm. As the licks became firmer and faster the brunette's moans became louder and more frequent. The blonde smirked when the other woman came as soon as she thrust two fingers into her at a steady pace. She kissed up the body beneath her as Regina recovered. Once she got her breathing under control she flipped them over and returned the favor until they both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

The next morning Emma was awaken by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked down at Regina who was laying half on top of her and half on the bed. She slowly removed herself from Regina's hold and went into the en suite bathroom to answer her phone. "Hello" she whispered as she answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday? Did you do what I told you" she heard the voice of her boss.

"Yes I did you have nothing to worry about. I'm just taking a break from my hard work" she looked towards the closed door.

"Does this break entail a new conquest" Jackson said with a smirk. At his words Emma cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "You know what I don't even care just don't let her distract you.

"Don't worry I won't" Emma rolled her eyes that he thought she could be distracted. She jumped at the sound of her name being called from the other side of the door. "I have to go I'll call you later" she hung up before opening the door with a smile when she saw Regina standing there. "I have to get going but I was thinking I could take you out tonight" Emma suggested with a smile.

"After last night I think you owe me that" Regina smirked and walked past Emma closing the door behind her. Emma stared at the door with a smile before getting dressed and sneaking out of the house before Henry woke up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 4

**An: I am so sorry for this extremely late update. I was using my school laptop to update originally and since it is the summer we had to give them back. On top of that I started my very first job so I could never find the time to write a chapter but now that I have my own laptop I'm hoping to be able to update more regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of ONCE's characters**

* * *

Emma wouldn't admit it but she was freaking out she had just got off the phone with her boss and he said that he would be coming to Storybrooke this weekend. And now she's going on the date with her son's adoptive mother. Emma's life was not turning out the way she expected it to at all. She was worried about how Regina would react tonight. After The dead body incident she really hoped that Regina didn't notice her tattoo so the blonde did everything she could to cover it. Now she was stood in front of the brunette's house with a bouquet of Lily's as she waited for the door to open. When it did she was surprised to find Henry on the other side. "I thought you were staying the night at a friends hous"

"I am but I have to wait for their mom to come and get me" he shrugged. "Are you really taking my mom out to eat"

"Yeah you got a problem with that kid" she raised her eyebrows in a challenge

"I don't know my mom's been smiling more since you came around so maybe it's not a bad thing" he said quietly making Emma smile.

"So does that mean that your done with that Fairytale stuff" Emma asked hopefully.

"No the curse still need to break but maybe my mom doesn't need to get hurt in the process" Emma rolled her eyes at his continuous belief in the curse. Before she could say anything there was a sound of a car horn. "Tell mom I said bye" he grabbed his bag and ran to the car"

Emma shrugged and walked into the mansion. "Regina are you ready yet"

"I'll be down in a minute dear" Emma heard the brunette yell downstairs as she look at the pictures on the wall. Her eyes stopped at the last picture of Henry covered in cake..

"That was Henrys 9th birthday it was the last time we ever did something together. soon after that he got that book and started hating me" Emma jumped at the sound of the sad voice behind her.

"I think he's starting to get over it he's not to keen on defeating the evil queen anymore" Emma bit her lip at the sight of the other woman in jeans and a t shirt. "You look beautiful" Emma said with a smile.

"Thank you dear. did Henry take his school bag with him" She grabbed her jacket. And they both walked out to Emma's car.

"Yes ma'am" Emma smirked and opened the door for the older brunette. They both got comfortable in Emma's bug before they were driving towards the town line.

"Where are we going" Regina asked confused.

"We're going to watch a movie and I don't want to be noticed by everyone in your small town" Emma frowned as she drove in the woods where there was a truck waiting for them. The bed of the truck had pillows and blankets for them to be comfortable. "A friend of mine let me borrow his truck for the occasion " Emma helped the other woman into the back of the truck before moving to set the movie up. Once the movie was on Emma climbed in and pulled the brunette closer to her.

* * *

**Back in storybrooke**

While the two women were having there date a dark truck drove through town. "Swan said there was a cabin in the woods that we could use. Get u there unseen. I don't want people to get suspicious" What the man didn't know was that they were already spotted by a certain shop owner in town.

* * *

Emma and Regina got halfway through the movie before they gave into the urge to touch each other. They spent the rest of the movie and night showing each other how much they appreciated the other's company.

* * *

**An: I hope you liked this chapter I know it may be short but I did my best. Please review**


End file.
